Silent Courage
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 2*// Heero wasn't as lucky as Duo was. He was thrown from the room entirely, smashing through the glass windows of the balcony doors, and then sailing over the cobblestone railing of the balcony itself to plunge to his death to the pavement of the Pe
1. Bullets and Ballet

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Gundam Wing©_... Obviously someone else does... hee hee.

_Dedication:_ To all who love Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell with a passion!!! That's me too... *grins*

_Author's Note:_ *gigles* hee hee... I'm going to let you all suffer with the first half of this chapter... of course, you don't have to read the first few halves, I mean you can always cut down to the action scenes which are farther on in the chapter... but otherwise... enjoy!! 

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Silent Courage_~

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Chapter 1_~

[A.C. 199]

It was all horrible. The thunder that shook the ground, the lightning that lit up the dark skies for miles and miles, the roar of the wind that gusted to 150 miles per hour, almost knocking everyone and anyone who dared to take a walk.

All around, people who had dared to take that walk were clutching their jackets to their bodies, trying to ward off the wind and the heavy downpour of never-ending rain. There was one girl the age of eighteen and carrying the wrongs of the entire world on her shoulders.

Her name was Relena Peacecraft. Queen of the World to be exact. Relena was out in the rain that cool summer night for one reason - to make sure that one of the senators of ESUN got an extremely important package. Inside the small metal box that was tucked away in the warm yet damp folds of her trenchcoat was important information containing something she herself didn't know about.

It really wasn't up to _her_ to cart this package over to the senator, it was up to some other courier man, but he got held up back at the office of _UPS_. Relena couldn't help herself from letting out a long, loud stream of flithy curses as a car drove past her quickly, splashing through a large puddle of water, wetting Relena completely, from head to toe.

_' This isn't happening to me. I'm at home now, sitting in front of the fireplace trying to warm my feet. I'm not here being splashed by cars as they decide to have a bath! '_ Relena thought to herself bitterly as she shook her feet, even though they were already soaking wet, and continued to walk down the sideway, avoiding the glances from people who passed her.

Relena reached up and brushed aside some of her golden bangs that fell in front of her eyes, blocking her view. She blinked a few times and then looked up at a flashing sign that read , _' Barneby's Cafe '_. She let out a sigh of relief and then pushed open the door to allow the sweet smell of cinnamon buns topped with icing and strong coffee drift into her nostrils, making her mouth water.

She didn't bother to peel the drenched trenchcoat from her body as she brushed past someone and made her way to the front counter where some burly looking men were sitting, having a beer each. Relena ignored them and then sat down, making sure that she handled the box with care.

The man named Barneby himself stepped up to the counter and eyed Relena before setting his eyes on the metal box that gleamed in the light of the fluorescent lights above the counter.

" What can I get you, ma'am? "

Relena looked up. The man had obviously surprised her, " Um... I'm just here to meet someone by the name of David... David Winkler.... "

Barneby's wrinkled face went pale and Relena knitted her brows together as she slowly stood up, suddenly getting a sickening feeling in the empty pit of her stomach.

" What's the matter? What's wrong? "

Barneby glanced at her before turning his attention upon David Winkler himself, standing directly behind Relena, his arm extended towards her elbow. Relena whirled around and uttered a loud gasp of surprise as she felt David's dark navy blue eyes stare into hers.

" Mr. W-winkler! " Relena exclaimed surprised as she slowly sank down onto the bar stool. " I wasn't going to expect you to m-meet me here.... in this weather too... "

David smiled lightly and then sat down on the barstool beside her, turning it slightly so they were face to face. Barneby swallowed thickly and then quickly backed away from them to disappear into the back of the cafe, in the kitchen. Relena licked her lips and then glanced around the room before setting her gaze on David.

" I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you I was going to be late. I'm sorry I _was_ late, Ms. Peacecraft... " David apologized lightly.

Relena waved a hand in the air, " It's alright, Mr. Winkler. I got a little held back by the storm as well, so there's no need for apologies. Now.... I brought the package that you had ordered... "

David eyed the box and then looked at Relena, " Thank you, Ms. Peacecraft... "

Relena smiled lightly and shook her head, reaching out to place a gentle hand on his arm, " Please... don't call me that. Relena would be just fine... "

David nodded, " Alright.... Relena. May I have it now? "

Relena blinked. She didn't know exactly what he was talking about until she saw his glances at the box beside her elbow. She nodded and chuckled lightly, reaching for the box to hand it to David.

" I'm sorry... I'm just tired with all this work that I've been given. Plus there's that new Terra forming project that I'm working on... "

David nodded and accepted the box from her, his fingers brushing against hers, " It's alright. That's why you have us senators there to help you out with. With your brother dead and all... "

Relena bowed her head and sighed lightly, _' Obviously the ESUN doesn't know that he's still alive and helping me with this project... '_

" Relena? Are you... alright? "

Relena blinked and looked up at him, " Um, yes... yes! I'm just fine.... well, since you have your package, I'd better be getting home now. Pagan is probably wondering where I am at this time of night... "

she murmured softly while rising from the stool, clutching the wet trenchcoat to her body as if it would ward off the stares she got from the men in the cafe. 

David rose as well, the metal box disappearing into his own trenchcoat, " It was a pleasure to get to have this little time with you, Relena. Perhaps we could do it again when you don't have to deliver a pckage to me? " he said lightly, extending a hand to her.

Relena flashed him a soft smile and took the hand, giving it a gentle shake before taking her hand back and turning her back to him as she made her way to the door.

" Perhaps... " she replied softly over her shoulder....

_~~~~*~~~~_

" Heero! Why do _we_ have to do this? Can't you get Wufei or even Quatre to do it?! Why do we get stuck out in the rain? " Duo Maxwell whined loudly over the claps of thunder that came to life overhead as he followed after his friend towards the Peacecraft mansion in the Sanc Kingdom.

Heero Yuy, ex Wing Zero pilot ignored his friend's pleas as he quickly came up to the side door of the mansion, the door that the servants used to come and go. He glanced over his shoulder, jerking his head to the side to push aside the unruley thicks strands of dark chocolate from his eyes.

Duo crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his arms, trying to keep them warm from the cool water that fell from the sky above. He sighed heavily and then groaned as he rolled his eyes.

" Remind me to _never_ listen to you when you're raving and ranting about Relena being careless. And another thing! Why don't you ever admit to... liking her? " Duo asked, leaning in towards his friend.

Heero snorted lightly and reached into his back pocket. Pulling out his 9mm pistol, he checked it and made sure that it was fully loaded incase of any 'incidents' that were going to occure. Duo frowned deeply, his deep cobalt blue eyes searching Heero's muscular back for an answer that obviously wasn't going to be given to him anytime soon.

Heero crinkled his nose and then tried to blink the rain that slid into his eyes from his hair. He let out a soft curse as he fell to the ground on a knee, Duo by his side immediately.

" Heero?! What's wrong? What'd you do now? Poke yourself in the eye with your gun... " Duo joked lightly, nudging Heero in the small of his back.

Heero stumbled forward, caught off-guard from Duo's nudge. He steadied himself and then whirled around on his knee to face Duo, the deathglare harsh as usual.

" What the hell is your problem, Duo? "

Duo blinked and crawled a spot back, " N-nothing, Heero! I was just worried that you poked yourself in the eye with your gun. That's all. Did you? "

Heero sighed heavily and then scratched his head as he slowly stood up to make his way over to the door, but a car door slamming shut caused him to crouch low to the ground in the bushes, Duo following his move quickly, crawling towards the bushes to push them aside.

The person who had emerged from the car was Relena Peacecraft herself, thanking the family's personal chaffeur; Sandra before turning to climb up the small flight of stairs in front of the mansion. Duo frowned lightly and glanced at Heero who wasn't watching Relena, but someone else.

" Hey, hey... who are you looking at? Relena just walked into the hou-- "

Heero lifted a hand, telling him to shut up immediately. Duo rolled his eyes and gumbled something about him not being in charge of him.

" Duo, just shut up. We're not alone... come on! " Heero hissed at him as he left the bushes to rush towards the servant's door...

_~~~~*~~~~_

Relena smiled lightly at Pagan, their personal butler and best, most loyal friend in the whole world as he opened the door for her. He cocked an eyebrow and then chuckled before reaching to take her soaking wet trenchcoat from her as she slipped it off.

" Miss Relena... where have you been? And in this weather? "

Relena flashed him another smile and gently patted his shoulder, " Don't worry about me, Pagan... I was just held back at work a bit. Nothing _too_ serious. What'd I miss while I was gone? " she asked as she brushed past him and made her way over to the front oak table to pick up the day's mail.

Pagan cleared his throat as he walked across the main large hall to dump the trenchcoat into the laundry chute before turning to face Relena, his hands clasped behind his back.

" Miss Noin called a few minutes before you arrived. She says that she and Milliardo are doing fine and that the Terra forming project is coming along nicely..."

Relena frowned as she read the title on the first letter, _' ESUN? What could they possibly want? '_

Pagan leaned towards her a bit and frowned, " Is there something the matter, Miss Relena? "

Relena shook her head and slowly turned her back to him as she began to climb the stairs that would lead her to a long hallway where her bedroom was situated.

" Nothing's wrong, Pagan. Don't worry. Since I'm finally home, perhaps if you wanted, you could retire now? I'm sure you had a long day just waiting up for me... " she said over her shoulder, already tearing the top off the letter.

Pagan blinked and then slightly bowed before going the opposite way to his own quarters for the night. Relena tucked the torn top into her pocket and then pulled the letter itself out and brought it up to her face so she could read it.

_Dear Miss Relena Peacecraft..._

We are dearly sorry to hear about the Terra forming project being a disaster so far. Senator David Winkler sends his deepest regards as well. We hope that you delivered the package to him and for that we thank you if you did so. Onto more important issues of the present and perhaps the future.

New evidence on Heero Yuy's death was just brought into the laboratories down on the L1 Colony. They said they were going to take care of it and that it was to stay underwraps for now until farther notice. There has been a new threat to Earth, the ESUN and to the Colonies. The LXS000923 Colony in the far rim of the solar system has declared war upon on us all.

The message just came through this morning after you left the building from the meeting with the Baron of Transiacte in the far edge of the Sanc Kingdom. The message read that the soldiers of Colony LXS000923 were going to descend upon the five Colonies and then upon Earth in the next week or two....

Relena stopped reading the letter, then ran a hand over her face, groaning slightly. The letter suddenly dropped from her fingertips and landed on the ground by the door as she entered her bedroom and then closed the door behind her. She didn't bother to pick it up, just leaving it there as she began to make her way towards the bathroom, slowly peeling off her blouse and skirt.

" When am I ever going to have a day of rest? Without wars being declared upon us? " she muttered to herself as she quickly reached out in her white silk panties to turn the water on for a shower. 

Relena grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her body as she quickly walked out of the bathroom to go pick up the letter laying on the ground by the door. As soon as she bent over to pick it up, it was then she finally realized that it was gone, just suddenly disappeared. Relena frowned deeply and then slowly stood up to lock the door and then make her way to the bathroom that was beginning to grow to the temperatures of a sauna.

The robe slowly slid from her arms and dropped to the floor as she bent down to slid her panties off, letting them fall to the ground on top of the robe. Relena quickly pulled open the shower door and stepped into the steaming hot water with a little gasp of surprise at how hot it had become....

_~~~~*~~~~_

" You got him? " the deep voice in the walkie talkie hissed in his ear.

Miguel laDemour snorted slightly and then rolled his soft silver eyes in disgust, " Yeah! " he shot back, reaching out to tie the knot of the rope around the old man's wrists tighter.

" No need to get verbally abusive with me, Mig! I was just wondering if you were sticking to the schedule this time. Remember the last assasination? "

Miguel snorted again and then stood up, " No need to remind me, David! " he spat viciously. " I'm perfectly capable of this job... "

David Winkler snorted, " Just remember.... no messes... "

" Yeah... once I get into that damn room, I'm going to be turning off the radio.. "

David could't help but laugh, " yeah, yeah... I know your style... "

Miguel smirked and then shot the old butler laying propped against the wall, a deep gash on the side of his forehead bleeding profoundly, a menacing look before closing the door behind him as he slowly and silently made his way up the stairs towards the room where his next victim was about to made his...

_~~~~*~~~~_

Relena slowly emerged half an hour after from her shower. She wrapped her robe around her trembling body as she opened the bathroom door and stepped into her bedroom. She glanced around the room and then frowned as she saw the windows on the balcony were wide open, the white transparent silk curtains bellowing wildly in the cool night's wind.

" It's going to rain... " she murmured softly to herself, smelling the rain in the air that flowed into the room as she walked over to the balcony and pushed the doors closed.

After locking them, she slowly turned around, her hair still dripping wet, her robe wrapped loosely around her body. Relena glanced about the room before walking over to her door to open it, for she had heard a sound outside in the hallway.

" Pagan's probably partying again... " she mused lightly, a small smile touching her lips.

Relena opened the door and then blinked as she saw the figure standing there, all dressed in black, the only thing visible were the soft silver eyes that stared at her intently along with the pink scar running from his eyebrow to his cheek, disappearing beneath the hockey mask that he wore on his face.

Relena gasped loudly and then went to slam the door shut and then lock it, but the man shot out a hand, blocking her from shutting it on him. After a few minutes of struggling, the man gave a grunt and pushed it open all the way, throwing Relena back a few feet. She blinked and then went to fix her robe that was beginning to come undone, but a rough hand grasped her wrist, lifting her up into the air effortlessly, and then throwing her onto her own bed, her robe then coming undone and one side laying open, her left creamy breast laying visible to all seeing eyes, including some of the little ebony curls at her womanhood.

The man was on her in an instant, pulling out a gun that looked exactly like Heero's, a 9mm pistol. He pinned her legs with his thighs and her arms by laying one arm across her chest painfully, pushing her down into the bed as he pressed the cold end of the barrel at her left temple, his silver eyes mocking and daring her to scream out for help.

Relena thrashed underneath him, trying to get her arms free or even her legs, but it was too late. The pressure on her chest was suddenly gone as the man reached into the small sack hanging at his waist to pull out thick, rough looking rope. Miguel could've done this with his eyes closed. He knew how and when to do this and now was the time before she got away.

His mission... assasinate the queen of the world.

Relena winced as she felt Miguel's nails dig into her arms as he tied the rough rope around her wrists, tying her arms up above her head to the two posts of her bed. She squirmed and then tried to kick at him with her feet, but he had them pinned to the bed. Miguel slowly slid off of her and stood there by the bedside watching her watch him, her eyes wide and frightened.

" Let me go! " she demanded.

Miguel snorted and then crossed his arms over his head, " And if I don't? What are you going to do then? " he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Relena sneered, " You _have_ to let me go. "

" Sorry... no can do. You're up for assasination and I'm going to get the job done, and done right. "

Relena swallowed. Where was Heero? Where was the rest of the Gundam pilots? Whatever happened to the device that Quatre had given to her explaining that if she pressed the button that they would come running to her aid. Relena tried to sit up, but the rope around her wrists kept her planted to the bed.

" You're going to be sorry you ever tried to do this... "

Miguel cocked a light brow and then chuckled, " Uh huh.... save your rambling for someone who'd want to listen to it, Peacecraft. I have much better things to do then listen to you ramble..... "

Relena sighed heavily, " I'll scream... "

Miguel smirked and crawled onto the bed, laying himself overtop of her body that was half exposed. He looked at Relena and then chuckled again, reaching out to gently trace her cheekbone before slapping her hard in the face. Relena gritted her teeth against the pain that flared to life through the left side of her face. She wiggled her jaw a bit to see if it was alright after her head was thrown to the side from the impact.

" Try me... " Miguel whispered to her, lowering his mouth to her neck.

Relena inhaled deeply and then opened her mouth to let out a loud scream, but Miguel's hand shot up and he clamped it onto her mouth as he pressed his lips to her neck, his tongue darting out past his lips to taste her fresh skin. Relena cringed and then lifted her knee to kick him in the stomach, getting him hard.

Miguel only grunted against her neck before he took his lips back and then pressed them to hers, bringing his hand from her mouth down to her womanhood where he cupped her hard, thrusting his fingers into her core, hard and fast, not caring if he hurt her or not. Relena bucked her hips against his hand and then groaned into his mouth, wincing.

Miguel smirked and then pressed his lips harder to hers, causing her to cry out slightly. Warm tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she felt herself being violated. This wasn't suppose to happen. Why was it happening? Relena turned her head to the side but Miguel wasn't going to let her go, not just yet.

He held her head in place by thrusting his tongue into her mouth, past her defenses which were her clamped lips. Relena felt his tongue press up to hers. She couldn't take it anymore, she wouldn't! She bit down hard on his tongue, causing him to jerk his head back and then look at her, the crimson quickly trickling from the corner of his mouth, trailing down his chin and then falling off to land on Relena's sleek, toned stomach.

Miguel let out a bunch of flithy curses before his eyes went wild as he stared at Relena's horrified expression.

" You're a fiesty little bitch, aren't you? You like it rough obviously... " he spat at her, a bit of crimson stained saliva landing on her cheeks and forehead.

Relena swallowed, " Well... if you had just listened and let me go, then you wouldn't have been injured... " she retorted.

Miguel was about to pounce on her and teach her how to not talk back when he felt something hard being pressed to the back of his head, followed by a deep rich voice that was always able to make Relena's toe curl with content.

" Back away buddy and you won't get hurt... " Heero Yuy grounded through clenched teeth.

Relena closed her eyes in gratitude and then swallowed thickly. Duo eyed Miguel and then rushed over to the bedside, yanking out a large pocketknife from his back pocket as he leaned over Relena to cut her free of her bounds, blushing slightly from the exposure of her body. Relena flashed him a soft smile, feeling her cheeks warm up.

" Great timing you guys... "

Duo smiled, " Don't thank me, thank Heero... he was the one who spotted someone. I was busy doing something else... "

Relena glanced at Heero, then at Miguel's eyes that stared at her, " You really are sick, you know that? " she said standing up from the bed, wrapping her robe around her body.

Miguel's upper lip came up as he sneered in disgust, " You're the sick one, Peacecraft... " he retorted.

Heero snorted and then wacked Miguel on the back of the head with the butt of the gun, " Just shut up! "

Miguel crinkled his nose and then whirled around, ducking as Heero pulled the trigger a few times, letting the bullets fly towards Relena's chest. Duo quickly went into action, shoving Relena to the ground as the bullets whizzed past her ear and embedded themselves into the wall behind them. Miguel rolled to the left, whipping out his own 9mm pistol and aiming it at Heero's head before pulling the trigger and letting them fly.

" Heero! " Relena shouted, crouched down on the ground by her bed with Duo, hands clamped over her ears.

Heero jerked his head to the side, the bullets missing his ear by a centimeter, hearing them whiz past his own ear as he cocked the hammer back swiftly, aimed at Miguel and pulled the trigger hard, letting another few bullets fly. Miguel grunted as he was jerked back, hitting his head on the corner of Relena's nightstand as two bullets entered his left shoulder one on top of the other.

Duo whipped out his own small automatic pistol from his back pocket and aimed it at Miguel who was quickly picking himself up off the ground. Relena backed away from him and then crawled over the bed so she was on the other side and not in the line of fire.

" Alright, buddy! Just give it up and we might just spare your life... " Duo said to him calmly, cocking back the hammer of his gun.

Miguel smirked beneath the mask and then rolled his eyes, strands of copper broze falling out from underneath into his eyes. He sat up and then brought his knees to his chest as he hunched his back into a ball and then used the nightstand for leverage, pushing off swiftly, sending it toppling to the ground after him as he rolled towards Heero.

Duo jumped up into the air, doing a side flip as he reefed on the trigger a few times, a couple of bullets exploding through the air, the target, Miguel's back. Heero cursed and then shoved the butt of his gun into his mouth as he arched his back back and began to backflip his way to safety before suddenly front flipping over Miguel to land on the ground on a knee, yanking out his gun from his mouth and then shooting at Miguel.

Miguel quickly uncurled himself from his ball as he felt the wall crash into his neck. He pulled out two small hand guns from his thigh pockets and pointed one at Duo and the other at Heero, swiftly dodging bullets that were thrown his way from the ex-Gundam pilots.

Heero scowled as he pulled the trigger to be rewarded with an empty click. Relena glanced at him, keeping her eyes on Miguel, trying to figure out who he was and what he _really_ wanted. As soon as she heard the click she bit her lip hard, trying to think. That was when it hit her, she had an extra gun hidden around here somewhere.

The nightstand! But it was toppled over, the drawer non-accessable. Relena frowned and then stuck a hand under her bed, her fingers bumping up immediately against the corner of a box. She yanked it out, making sure to keep track of what was going on as she quickly tried to open the lid and then toss it to the side frantically.

Before her was a deadly assult rifle, silencer, and laser included. Relena quickly reached down to begin putting the pieces together as the shots rang out in front of her and her bed. Heero slowly stood up and glanced over at Duo as he let his last bullet fly, aimed right for Miguel's neck.

Miguel rolled to the left and then stood up as Heero and Duo stood there glaring at him. They were all out of bullets, all but one. Heero threw his gun into the corner, sailing over Relena's head as it popped up from the other side of the bed, the assult rifle laying on her lap, her forefinger fingering the trigger hungrily as she eyed Miguel before standing up quickly, the gun aimed for the middle of his forehead, the light of the laser, blood red as it trained on his head.

Relena closed an eye, aimed and then pulled the trigger...

_~~~~*~~~~_

_Author's Note:_ Well??? Whatcha think of that action in the ending of chapter 1? *chuckles* I had just gotten home from seeing _Tomb Raider_ and I was really captivated with all those fighting sequences that Angelina Jolie had to do and it really got me thinking. So... there you have it, a fic by Leia Avenrose that isn't _all_ Romance and drama... somewhat Action/Adventure. Well... lemme know what you thought please and if you want to know if she actually is able to hit her target or... someone else... HAHAHAHA.. thanks!


	2. BOOM!!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Gundam Wing©_.... it and it's characters belong strictly to Bandai and Sunrise!!

_Dedication:_ To _Taemyr_ (who stopped reading my stories....), _Siena_ (who never really has time to read my stories...), _*Sagittarius Girl*_(Now that is who I called devoted to reading!!!) and _Maki_ (who has _NO_ time WHATSOEVER to read my fics....)

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Chapter 2_~

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_BOOM_~

Relena closed an eye, aimed and then pulled the trigger. The back of the gun was thrown back against her shoulder as the shot rang out loud and clear through the room, the the mansion and outside. The bullet was just a blur that was completely undetectable for human eyes to catch. Heero and Duo both hit the ground in case she accidentially shot at them instead of Miguel.

Miguel gave a grunt as he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his brows. He stumbled back a few feet from the impact that the bullet had from so close, bumping into the cabinet behind him and then sliding down the long length of it dead. Relena dropped the assault rifle from her hands that began to tremble as she slowly sank to her knees and sat there, eyes wide in disbelief and fright.

Duo and Heero slowly stood up and looked around. Heero went one way, going towards Miguel's body while Duo jumped over the bed and crouched down beside Relena, watching her with worried cobalt blue eyes.

" Are you alright, Relena? " Duo asked softly, reaching out to gently brush aside some hair from her pale face.

Relena lifted her head slowly, looking him in the eye, " I... I don't know. Do I look alright, Duo? " she asked, grimacing as she went to lift her right arm.

Duo knitted his dark brows and reached over to slowly and carefully peel back the right side of the robe, just on the shoulder. Relena brought her left hand forward to hold it up in case it fell as Duo tenderly pressed two fingers to the tender flesh in front of her shoulder, frowning deeply at the creamy coloured flesh that was beginning to turn an ugly purple.

He let out a low whistle and Relena's eyes went to his face.

" What? What is it? Does it look _that_ bad? "

Duo flashed her a small wry smile and then replaced her robe onto her shoulder, " Well.... let's just say that you shouldn't use that arm ever again until it's healed completely if you ever decide to play around with guns again... " he replied, standing up slowly.

Relena crinkled her nose and stood up as well, following Duo's gaze that strayed on Heero's back as Heero was bent over Miguel's body, checking to see if he was dead. He kicked at the body a few times and when he was satistified that Miguel was dead and not a threat to Relena anymore, he slowly stood up and turned around to find Relena and Duo watching him.

" What? " he asked in a flat tone, his prussian blue eyes cold and unyielding as he saw part of the bruised flesh beginning to decorate up the side of Relena's neck. " You had better get that checked.. " he told her, nodding at her neck.

Duo looked at her neck and blinked, " Whoa... why's it up there? " he asked as he reached over to brush a finger along her slender neck.

Relena flinched and shook her head, pushing Duo's fingers away, " Don't worry about it. It's just the muscle. I guess I tore it or something... "

Miguel laid there on the ground, presumably dead, a still smoking bullet hole the size of a fingertip in the middle of his brows. Relena brushed past Duo and walked over to him, standing beside Heero, but not too close. She stared down at Miguel's face and then furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out what was wrong with this picture.

Heero watched her from the corner of his eye and then cocked his right brow at her, " What is it? Why do you keep looking at him like that? "

Relena shook her head and then crouched down to sit on her heels, her head tilted to the side as she gazed at the bullet hole in Miguel's head.

" There's something not right with this, Heero. Don't you see? " she asked, outstretching a hand to graze a finger over the pierced flesh.

Heero was just about to crouch down beside her to see if she was right when Miguel's eyes snapped open and his left hand shot out, clamping down onto Relena's right wrist, the arm that was jointed with the bruised shoulder. Relena cried out in surprise as she was pulled down on top of him and then flipped over onto her back.

Something hard and cold was pressed to her left temple and she swallowed thickly as Miguel twisted her right arm behind her back, waiting for the nice little pop of her shoulder as he tried to dislocate her shoulder. Heero jumped back and Duo stood there, frozen to the ground, watching as Relena's face was contorted in a mask of pain as Miguel gave her arm a swift twist to the left, making her cry out loudly in agony.

Heero stood there now, his expression impassive as he watched Relena's face, the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, the crinkled nose and brow, the pale complexion. Duo took a step towards him to stand beside him in front of Relena and Miguel, but Miguel cocked back the hammer on his gun, thrusting it into Relena's temple.

" Another move, boys, and the little girl gets it! " he threatened, watching Heero and Duo closely.

Miguel was no fool now. He may have been before, but now he was prepared for them and for what they had to throw at him, including another little bullet to the head again which didn't hurt him much. Why would it. He wasn't human, nor was he immortal. He was a machine, built in the laboratories of the L1 colony.

He was the new protocol assasin droid. Made to look like a human, made to act like a human, made to do anything which of that a human could do. Miguel scowled at the two men, Relena squirming in his deathgrip. She disgusted him and yet brought amusement to his silver eyes.

Heero flexed his fingers and calculated the time it would take him to grab Relena away from Miguel just before he pulled the trigger on her. Duo stood behind him, silently cursing himself for not being there behind Relena when Miguel had grabbed her, because then _he_ could've grabbed her and kept her out of harm's way.

Heero already knew that Miguel wasn't human. He figured it out when he had noticed that no blood had been pouring from both front _and_ back wounds in his head where Relena's bullet had hit him, exited him and embedded itself into the cabinet behind. Relena's back was arched off the ground, her mid-thigh high robe hiking up slowly, but nothing was seeably yet.

She grunted and then went to twist her body to the left, but Miguel jabbed the gun into her temple, causing spots to dance before her eyes, making her groan and then go still. Duo's lips were pressed together in a straight hard line while Heero still stood there, trying to figure out how he could pull this one off without hurting Relena in the process.

Miguel's eyes shifted uneasily, yet ready, from Heero's impassive expression to Duo's angered one. He noticed that a dangerous looking vein in the side of Duo's right cheek was straining against the skin, the pulse rapid as he watched Relena being handled by Miguel this way. That amused him as well.

Heero suddenly shrugged and then took a step back towards Duo, his hands up in the air. Miguel's gun left Relena's temple and was pointed at Heero's forehead. Yeah, so he couldn't dodge the bullet, but he sure as hell could cheat death again. Relena brought her leg up high and hard, the big toe of her foot catching Miguel in the right eye, his grip loosening somewhat as he clamped his eyes shut against the pain.

Relena and Heero both took the oppertunity nicely, one biting down into Miguel's skin, their teeth, instead of hitting bone, hit something entirely different, and the other launching themselves forward at him. Duo backflipped over the bed, landing crouched in front of the assault rifle. He grabbed it and then jumped back over the bed to rush forward, the assault rifle slung over his shoulder.

Relena pulled her mouth from Miguel's arm and then spit out the particles of flesh as she twisted her arm around so that she was free, also re-locating her shoulder herself at the same time. She jumped up from the ground to where Duo was running towards her, assault rifle poised and aimed at Miguel if he tried anything while Heero was taking care of him.

Heero grabbed the top of the hockey mask and ripped it from his head to toss it over his shoulder. He then grabbed Miguel's short broze hair and yanked him off the ground hard, landing hard, swift punches to his face in the process. Miguel only grunted as he felt the hard knuckles connect with his cheeks.

He slowly stood up, stumbling a few times from Heero's punches, but before he knew it, he had Heero's head in a tight grip with his large hands. Miguel twisted his head to the side, twisting out of Heero's grip as he twisted his head back and then slammed his forehead into Heero's hard, hearing a nice little crack as both bone and metal connected.

Relena slowly ran to Duo, her right arm clutched to her chest tightly, a grimace on her face. Duo grabbed her gently, but firmly and then sat her down on the bed, putting a pillow under her arm as he carefully and gently moved it from her chest. With that taken care of, Duo whirled around, the assault rifle raised and leveled nicely.

He was about to pull the trigger for he had a clear shot of Miguel, but Miguel grabbed Heero and placed him in front of him as a shield as he continued to punch him now. Heero, not the type to give up till the very end, fought back, landing free, easy punches at Miguel's face and his stomach.

Relena grimaced as she watched the two of them fight. Bringing her eyes to Duo's tense, erect back, she frowned lightly, her eyes raising slightly to catch sight of the laser perched on top of the assault rifle. A little light bulb went off inside her head and she tore her eyes from Duo's back to the nightstand that was toppled over, the contents littering the ground.

Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that before? Relena fell off the bed, landing on the ground on her knees as she began to shove aside the contents from the drawer to go in desperate search of the gun. She swore she would never shoot anyone, but she had before. He didn't die though. This time he was going to die and _stay_ dead.

Her hand found the cool handle of the handgun and she gripped it tightly in her left hand, which was her bad hand. She couldn't write with that hand, nor could she do anything else with it. Relena brought it up and cocked back the hammer on it, aiming it at Miguel, or trying to with a shaky grip.

Miguel could see Relena with a gun as well, and he made sure to keep Heero in front of him at all times in case one of the two idiots let their guns go off. Duo cursed loudly and had to re-aim, as did Relena. Miguel had Heero's left arm in a tight grip and Heero smirked at the assasin droid, bringing a look of confusion and curiousity to his roguish looks.

Before Miguel knew what was going on, Heero crouched down and then shifted his body to the right. Pushing off the ground, he flew up into the air and did a twist, ignoring the snap of the bone in his left arm. Relena and Duo used his maneuver quickly, letting their bullets fly at Miguel's body, which was an open target now.

Heero had broken his arm and managed to dislocate Miguel's at the same time, as he yanked his arm from Miguel's hand and backflipped through the air to land on the ground beside the bed, beside Relena's bare long legs. Duo let out a wild triumphant cry as Miguel's body was filled with bullets. His body jerked back from the impact as Relena and Duo continued their little bulletfest, until Miguel came to a stop, his silver eyes red, bright glowing red, a sardonic grin on his face as he stared them like a psychotic madman.

Duo walked towards him now, not wanting to give up, wanting the bastard to die, but before he knew what hit him, Duo went flying into the air from a heavy slap from Miguel's right hand. He landed against the door, knocked unconscious as the back of his head hit the doorknob hard, leaving an indent in the metal.

Relena's eyes left Miguel for a milli-second to look at Duo. As she brought her eyes back to Miguel, Heero tackled her to the ground, gritting his teeth against the pain from his arm as he landed on it, snapping the bone into more tiny pieces. The gun was knocked from Relena's hand, sliding under the bed and skidding to a stop somewhere, probably beside the other nightstand, she didn't know.

Heero glanced down at Relena before he went to get up, but was lifted up roughly with the help of Miguel's hand on Heero's head. Miguel sneered at Heero.

" Bad mistake, pretty boy... bad mistake... " he said in a low dangerous voice as he yanked Heero off the ground from his head and tossed him through the air.

Heero wasn't as lucky as Duo was. He was thrown from the room entirely, smashing through the glass windows of the balcony doors, and then sailing over the cobblestone railing of the balcony itself to plunge to his death to the pavement of the Peacecraft driveway below...

_~~~~*~~~~_

" And why are we doing this now? Why can't it wait till morning? She's probably sleeping... I don't want to disturb her... " Quatre Raberba Winner complained lightly to Trowa Barton as they drove towards the Peacecraft mansion.

Trowa glanced at Quatre from the corner of his eyes and frowned before bringing them back onto the road, " Something's not right this night... " he simply stated.

Change Wufei, sitting in the backseat, arms crossed over his chest, cocked an eyebrow at Trowa, watching him in the rearview mirror closely.

" And what would that be? Hmmm.... " he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Trowa glanced at him in the rearview mirror and smirked, " Because... Heero and Duo haven't been to the mansion for the past three days or so now. Doesn't that make you worry? "

" They can manage to survive. I don't think they need you to be their mother... " Wufei muttered staring out the window at the trees and buildings that coasted by.

Quatre frowned from the passenger seat, " Now you guys... let's not fight about this. Maybe Duo and Heero found something to keep themselves occupied with for a while... maybe they went back to their colonies.. like we should do... "

Trowa sighed heavily and crinkled his nose as he easily turned the car into the cul-de-sac that stood in front of the Peacecraft mansion. He stopped the car in front of the mansion and set it into park before turning it off and just sitting back in his seat. Wufei unlocked his door and shoved it open, happy to have finally stopped.

" Where are you going, Wufei? " Quatre asked, stepping out of the car himself to close the door and then lean against the car, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the Chinese man eye the mansion curiously.

Trowa stepped out from the car as well and walked around it to stand beside Quatre, arms crossed over his own broad chest. Wufei cocked his head to the side and then walked slowly towards the two front doors in silence, but was stopped when a bunch of gunshots rang out through the air above.

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei all ran to the water fountain that stood in the middle of the cul-de-sac and tried to see what was going on.

" We should go inside.. " Wufei said as he ran towards the doors again, leaving Trowa and Quatre to stand there staring at Relena's balcony.

There was the sound of glass smashing and then followed by something that neither Quatre nor Trowa would've expected to see happen. Heero flew through the air, above the balcony and then over the railing. Quatre screamed out at him and ran with Trowa to stand underneath him to catch him...

_~~~~*~~~~_

Relena whimpered slightly as Miguel turned his attention to her, tearing it from the window where Heero was thrown through. Miguel smirked evily and big as he made his way towards her, watching her, sheer and pure amusement gleaming in his eyes as she tried to pull herself up off the ground to get away.

" Stay away! " she screamed. " Duo!! Duo, get up... _help_ me! "

" Not so tough, now that your little boyfriends are gone... " Miguel grounded out to her as he stopped directly in front of her, hands on hips, legs spread as he towered over her.

Relena's lip began to tremble in fear as she stared up at Miguel, trying to press herself into the ground to try and disappear from him so he wouldn't hurt her. Miguel reached down, grabbed the collar of her robe and yanked her up into the air, their faces only inches away. Relena swallowed thickly, her eyes roaming over his face as she brought her good uninjured arm up to grip his hands.

" Put me down... "

Miguel snorted, " And if I don't? "

Relena pursed her lips that still trembled before she bent her head back and then spat on his face, getting him in the right eye. Miguel growled in his throat and then threw Relena into the wall as he went to wipe away at the saliva that slid down the side of his nose. Relena groaned loudly and landed on the ground, after sliding down the length of the wall.

She half sat and half laid there, leaning up against the wall weakly, legs spread and bent, head slowly falling to rest on her chest. Miguel whirled around to face her. He then slowly began to walk to her, his gait slow, yet fast at the same time. His massive arms swung at his sides with a determination.

He had a mission to complete and he _was_ going to get it done... sometime tonight.

Relena tried to lift her head from her chest, but it felt heavy all of a sudden. She heard heavyfoot steps sound in front of her on the hardwood floor of her bedroom. She slowly opened an eye to find Miguel staring at her, a nasty leer twisting his features up. Relena's eye slowly closed and she grunted as she slowly brought herself up into a full sitting position with great effort.

Miguel, crouched down in front of her between her spread legs, outstretched a hand and slid it into the loose folds of her robe, sliding them open farther to reveal her entire body to him. He ran his hand along her stomach, feeling the muscles jump and convulse as he dragged it slowly up to her breasts.

Relena's lips pressed together in a tight line as she tried to push his hands away with her eyes closed, but Miguel brought out his other hand and grabbed her small wrists and brought them over her head, pinning them to the wall behind her. With his other hand on her breasts, he kneaded her hard, rolling and pinching the stiffening nipple hard enough to bruise it for weeks and weeks to come.

Miguel was just about to slowly lower his mouth to her stomach and make his way down when there was a sound directly behind him, causing him to slowly turn his head. Bad mistake. Heero crinkled his nose in disgust as the blood from a deep gash on the top of his head trickled down the front and sides of his face.

He pulled the trigger on the assault rifle and kept the bullets going, embedding them into the back of Miguel's head. The rest of the fifty bullets were used up and Heero was rewarded with a hollow click when he went to press the trigger one last time. Miguel was still crouched over Relena's body and Heero lifted the gun in a hand and brought it to the side of Miguel's head.

Miguel grunted and fell on top of Relena's body, his face pressed into the valley between her breasts as she just lay there, arms spread at her sides, head turn to the side, legs spread. Heero threw the gun to the ground and then grimaced as he reached down to yank Miguel's body from Relena's with one hand and then throw him to the side.

He crouched down in front of Relena and reached out to pull the loose flaps of her robe close. Relena winced and went to move, but Heero placed a hand to her good shoulder, telling her to stay put. The door to the bedroom was kicked open. Duo stumbled forward, rolling to a stop still unconscious beside the bed as Wufei, Trowa and Quatre flew into the room, completely shocked by the mess in front of them.

" What the hell happened? " Trowa asked, eyeing Heero's blood covered face and blood stained clothes.

" Just having a little night of fun.. " he replied in an icy tone as he stood up from Relena and went to sit on the bed.

Trowa and Quatre rushed over to Relena while Wufei kicked at Duo, trying to get him to come around. Trowa and Quatre crouched down beside Relena and took in the bruised and bloody sight of her.

" Relena... " Quatre whispered at her, his hand brushing away some strands of hair from her eyes.

Relena groaned lightly in response but didn't open her eyes. Trowa slid his arms under her legs and neck, being careful of the bruise as he slowly lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed, but didn't put her down. Quatre walked over to Duo and frowned at Wufei who was still kicking him lightly.

" Stop that, Wufei! Here... try this.... " Quatre said as he crouched down, flipped Duo onto his back and then slapped him in the face.

Duo's nose crinkled and his eyes snapped open. They slowly fell closed again and Quatre slapped him once more, only harder, extracting a cry of pain from him. Duo's eyes snapped open again and he sat upright, wincing. He looked around and blinked, trying to remember what had happened.

" Is everyone alright? " he asked, reaching up to rub the back of his head, feeling something warm and crusty coating his dark chocolate hair.

Quatre leaned over towards Duo and brought a hand to his brow. Pulling it up slightly, he peered into Duo's eyes, the whites completely red, a dangerous red, the cobalt blue, almost black. Duo blinked and jerked his head back.

" Don't! " he shouted. " That smarts... "

" Your eyes are hemorraging, Duo! " Quatre informed him. " Keep them closed.. what the hell did you do? "

Duo slowly closed his eyes, ' _So that's why they feel so heavy and hurt like hell.. _ ' " I was thrown against the door. Next thing I knew.. I was in a world of complete blackness... with this really intense pain in my eyes and the back of my head... "

Quatre went around him and slipped his arm around his neck, " Here.. lean on me while I walk you to the car.. " he said into his ear as he helped Duo stand up with the help of Wufei on the other side.

Trowa watched them leave and turned to Heero who sat on the edge of the bed, a hand pressed to his face, his head bowed.

" Are you alright, Heero? "

" I'll live.. " was all Heero muttered coldly before standing up and brushing past Trowa to walk towards the door.

Trowa frowned and then glanced over at Miguel who laid on the ground, ass up in the air, multiple holes in the back of his head. Trowa's left brow jerked up and he slowly turned around to head out of the room, but there was sudden movement behind him, causing him to glance over his shoulder to find Miguel slowly pulling himself off the ground.

" Shit.. " he muttered unhappily before holding onto Relena tighter and then taking off from the room.

Miguel groaned loudly and grabbed his head to try and stop it from spinning. He opened his eyes and found himself in total darkness, but he could still hear the things that were going on around him. He could hear the heavy and rapid sounds of footsteps getting farther and farther away and he assumed that it was the guy who had attacked him with the gun, putting it to the back of his head and then killing his visionary chips placed inside the motherboard which was situated in the back of his head.

Miguel let out a growl, " I swear I'm going to kill you for killing my eyes, kid.. " he muttered as he brought a hand to his left ear and gave his earlobe a tight squeeze.

A small screen in his mind opened up and he gave his earlobe another squeeze to activate the heatwave monitor. If he could follow the heatwaves of the person running through the house, trying to escape, he could stop that from happening, and then he could complete his mission like he was suppose to.

Trowa turned a corner and then flew down the flight of stairs. He could hear someone behind him, but he didn't know who it was. He took the stairs three at a time and then jumped down the last five. Trowa threw a glance over his shoulder and a look of pure shock slid onto his face as he watched Miguel stumble as he made his way down the stairs towards him.

" I'm going to get you, kid! " Miguel shouted as he stumbled down a few more stairs towards Trowa who was smart.

Trowa snorted, " Try it, buddy! " he shouted back over his shoulder as he ran towards the front doors that were wide open.

Wufei was just walking up the front steps to go get Trowa, when he ran into him head on, Trowa, stumbling back into the house. Miguel saw this on the heatwave scanner and grinned nastily, thinking of how much fun it was going to be to torture him, make him feel the pain that he had never felt when his head and body was being pounded away with bullets.

Before Trowa stumbled back into the house, slightly stunned from the collision, he had thrusted Relena into Wufei's arms. Wufei fell to the ground, Relena falling on top of him. He wrapped an arm around her body and then picked her up slowly as he picked himself up.

" Trowa!! " he shouted as the door was kicked closed and then locked tight.

Heero watched Wufei from the backseat and then ran his tongue over his teeth as he opened his door and stepped out of the car. He walked over to Wufei, tapped him on the shoulder and stared at him, his gaze emotionless as he glanced down at Relena and then up at him again.

" Take her into the car, get her to Quatre's mansion quickly, and get her cleaned up... " Heero told him, his eyes never leaving Wufei's that stared at him.

" Why? What can you do, Yuy? Nothing! Your arm is broken.... you have a deep wound on yo-- "

" Just do it, Wufei! " Heero snapped at him. " Give me your katana... "

" What?! Why? Have you gone crazy? " Wufei demanded.

" Just do it, Wufei... " Heero growled.

" Fine! " Wufei muttered unhappily as he brushed past Heero to lay Relena in the backseat and grab his katana laying on the floor of the car.

Turning, he tossed it to Heero and Heero caught it. He nodded his thanks at him and then turned to run up along the side of the mansion towards the servant's door on the side. Quatre stuck his head out the window.

" Be careful, Heero! " he shouted out to him.

Heero stopped for a brief moment and then turned, " Don't worry about me. Just get her and Duo some medical care... " he said before turning the corner to disappear in some bushes.

Quatre sighed heavily and sat back down in the driver's seat. Wufei slid into the car and buckled Relena in, leaning her up against him in case she slid down the seat or something. Duo groaned loudly and grimaced.

" Man... I never knew what we were up against, not until he didn't die the first time and not until I saw the small patch on the back of his neck.. " he muttered, hand over his eyes as he kept them closed.

Quatre knitted his light brows together and started the car up while looking at him, " What do you mean? What patch? "

" He has a patch on the back of his neck. I saw it when he had his back to me. He's from the L1 Colony... new assasin droid. That explains why he didn't die the first time... "

Wufei nodded from the backseat and leaned in towards them, " And the second.... "

Duo furrowed his brow and groaned, " He didn't die the second time? What happened? "

Wufei shrugged and sat back in the seat, " I don't know... when we heard the gunshots, we saw Heero flying through the air. He was lucky to have caught a hold of that balcony floor when he did. After we saw him climb back up onto the balcony, that's when we ran into the house and up to Relena's room to find Heero there, just standing in front of that... thing and Relena... "

" Yes. As soon as we get to my mansion, I'll have Rashid look at your eyes, Duo. They don't look _that_ badly damaged... I'm sure you'll be able to see in a day or two. Do they hurt? " Quatre asked as he eased the car around the curve of the cul-de-sac and out onto the highway.

Duo nodded, " I don't know, Quatre. Gee... how about I slam the back of your head into a doorknob with enough force to cause your own eyes to hemorrage? " he muttered sarcastically....

_~~~~*~~~~_

Trowa was flying through the air, just as Heero had flown through the air eariler. His back hit something hard and sharp and he let out a cry of pain through tightly clenched teeth. He arched his back off the edge of a table now laying toppled over on the ground a few feet away and swallowed thickly before opening his eyes to find Miguel standing there, fists tightly clenched together as one massive hand, raised above his head.

Trowa lashed out his right foot and it found Miguel's left knee. It did nothing the first time, but the second time, the front of his knee was kicked in hard and the kneecap flew out the back of his leg, to skid to a stop somewhere behind him, probably by the stairs. Miguel's leg went out from under him and he fell to the ground in front of Trowa, who was scrambling to get up, a hand on the small of his back.

Heero gripped the leather handle of Wufei's katana tightly, reaching up to wipe a hand along his brow, feeling the dry crusted blood from his wound scrap along the back of his hand. He heard a loud grunt to his right and he whirled around to find Miguel on the ground, his left leg going into convulsions as Trowa slowly walked away, seeming to have trouble with his back.

" Trowa! " he hissed from the corner by the stairs.

Trowa's head snapped in his direction and a look of relief slipped into his dark emerald green eyes. He slowly made his way to him, leaving Miguel laying on the ground. For some strange reason, Miguel didn't move or make a move to get up and tackle Trowa to the ground and then rip his head off by twisting it all the way around.

Heero eyed the droid warily before Trowa stepped up beside him. He quirk a questioning brow at him, " What the hell happened to you? "

Trowa gritted his teeth against the pain in his back and shook his head, " Forget a-about it. I'll live... " he muttered, brushing past him and then stopping to glance back at him. " What are you doing? How are we going to get out? "

Heero smirked, " The same way I managed to sneak in - through the servant's door in the back of the kitchen. But first.... I have something to take care of... " he replied over his shoulder as he slipped away from the wall to hold the katana tightly at his side, leaving Trowa to walk quickly towards the corner and pop his head out to watch him.

Heero ran his tongue over his dry, blood crusted lips and then came to a stop in front of Miguel's body. He twisted the katana promptly in his uninjured hand and then, since Miguel was laying on his side, slammed it down onto his left arm, piercing the false flesh to slice through metal that was meant to be bone, then through the second motherboard, where his heart was suppose to be to go through the metal again and then hit the floor beneath him.

Heero let out a breath and then wrenched the sword to the side quickly, then back again to twist up the insides, screwing everything up completely. Everything was quiet for a few minutes. Heero just stood there as did Trowa behind the corner watching him stand there.

" He's dead, Heero... come on! " Trowa called out, already beginning to make his way towards him.

Heero nodded his head slowly and went to turn around to return to his friend, but something made a snapping sound, causing him to whirl around slowly and causing Trowa to stop dead in his tracks. Heero's eyes scanned Miguel's body for the source of the sound, but he found nothing until he saw Miguel's mouth move.

" Self destruct in ten seconds. Initiating countdown now... ten... nine.... eight... " the droid said clearly.

Heero's prussian blue eyes went wide. He reached out, grabbed Wufei's katana, whirled around and ran towards Trowa. As he passed Trowa, he grabbed him by his collar and dragged him towards the kitchen. The assasin droid making it's way slowly to zero.

" ...four... three... two... one... zero... " the fake, cheap voice dying down to a low whine of protesting metal as the large detonation bomb instead the droid exploded, the house going up in flames instantly, the walls and furniture flying out of the way and collapsing from the shockwave that swept out from the explosion....

_~~~~*~~~~_

_Author's Note:_ *gasp!!* What about Pagan!?? Ahh... the old man had it coming to him anyway. *winks* Anywho... do you think they made it out alive? *snorts* I don't know if they did... *snickers* Tell me whatcha think!!! Please... *grins* Ignore the spelling mistakes if there are any... *looks around for spelling mistakes* Next weekend... Chapter 3 will be out... it's too bad no one has this on their list of faves... I'm amazed. My first Action/Adventure and no one has it on their faves. But you all have the Romance/Drama ones on your faves... Sometimes I don't understand people... *shakes her head* Ja ne!! ^^*


End file.
